The Power Of Love
by nanet-frog
Summary: song-fic... love, and Vampire. Juste une belle chanson de Saint Valentin. The Power of love de Frankie Goes To Hollywood.


The power Of Love de Frankies Goes Too Hollywood.

Les personnages de J K Rowling... au départ.

L'histoire de cette rencontre...

Bonne lecture et Bonne Saint Valentin.

* * *

Alors que le vent, froid et puissant, soufflait, un jeune homme, vêtu d'une immense cape de soie noire, se faufilait dans les rues sombres de la grande capitale. Il marchait d'une allure vive, tête baissée, à demie cachée par le haut col de sa cape. Il s'arrêta et se tapit dans un recoin. L'autre venait de laisser choir un objet. Il soupira. Cette filature était vraiment une mauvaise idée. L'autre pouvait le voir, sentir sa présence au moindre faux pas…

I'll protect you from the hooded claw 

Mais, comment résister ?

Il reprit son cheminement attentif, suivant l'autre, dans chacun de ses déplacements... il le lui avait promis, avant…

Keep the vampires from your door

…avant de devenir une ombre.

Il maugréa, lorsqu'un chat souffla aigrement. Il retroussa ses lèvres en un rictus sauvage et l'animal s'enfuit, miaulant tout son effroi. Il sourit.

L'autre continuait sa progression. S'était-il seulement aperçu qu'un chat venait de s'égosiller ? Il en douta. Amèrement. L'autre avait tant perdu, cette nuit là. Jusqu'à son sourire, si merveilleux qui éclairait son visage pâle. Il sentit au fond de lui son estomac se contracter. Il ne devait plus penser à tout cela ! Il n'était qu'une ombre…

Une ombre qui avait promis de le protéger !

Feels like fire

Mais peut-on lutter contre l'amour ?

L'autre venait de pousser la porte d'une taverne. Il le suivit dans cet antre de débauche et le vit s'installer à une table ronde, seul. Une serveuse, jolie, vint quérir la commande. Il ne l'entendit que trop bien. Leur boisson…

I'm so in love with you

Il soupira et s'évertua à se fondre dans la noirceur d'un coin de la pièce. Proche. Très proche. Mais encore dans l'ombre.

Ce soir, encore, l'autre boirait. Trop. Il s'enivrerait pour oublier. Pour l'oublier. Pour oublier cette soirée macabre où il avait perdu la vie. Le souffle. Pour oublier les combats morbides. Les luttes incessantes. Les morts. Pour oublier sa propre décadence, sa propre déchéance. Et l'accumulation de cercueils autour de sa misérable existence.

Pour que ses rêves soient plus beaux que la triste réalité.

Dreams are like angels

Pour que les démons restent derrière les fenêtres… et que tu oublies, doucement, tous les malheurs qui t'ont frappé. Jusqu'à ma mort… parce que dans tes rêves, je le sais, je suis encore là. Parce que notre amour subsiste. Que tes bras se serrent encore sur mon corps et me font vibrer, tout autant que nos baisers…

Alors, oui, rêve mon amour. Rêve et laisse-moi me charger des démons.

They keep bad at bay-bad at bay

Et si un jour, je trouve la force de sortir de l'ombre, de venir dans ta lumière et de te dire combien je t'aime, combien tu me manques…

Love is the light

Combien toutes ces heures à te voir dépérir me font souffrir. Oh, mon amour… que la nuit est froide. Que la mort est triste sans toi.

Scaring darkness away-yeah

Et l'autre but, encore, ce soir, commandant au-delà de la raison. Et lorsqu'il se leva, titubant, il manqua de le rattraper et de s'exposer à la lumière, certes doucereuse de cette taverne et de faire s'effondrer le peu de raison qu'il restait à son amant. Il le laissa tomber à genou et serra ses poings. Il suffoquait de le voir dans cet état misérable… mais le temps n'était pas encore venu où ils se retrouveraient. Pas ce soir. Pas ainsi. Alors, il se mura dans une torpeur indicible et attendit que l'autre se relève, se trémousse maladroitement jusqu'à la porte de la taverne, et titube dans la rue, sombre et froide. Il le suivit. Pas à pas.

Enfin, l'autre parvint devant la demeure, magiquement cachée, où il croupissait depuis l'avènement des sorciers fous. Il brandit, tremblant, sa baguette et la porte apparut. Petite chose en bois meurtrit, fané. Il la poussa et un horrible crissement raya la nuit. L'autre n'y porta pas d'intérêt et s'engouffra dans l'antre presque chaleureux.

Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il n'avait pas été convié. Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et disparut…

I'm so in love with you

Pour ce soir, l'autre était enfin en sécurité. Nul ne pouvait pénétrer dans la maison sans y être attendu. Invité.

Il réapparut en haut d'une maison lugubre. Abandonnée par les années et s'effondrant peu à peu, ruinée par le manque de vie, d'âme. Il marcha sur le bord du toit, tel un somnambule et se laissa glisser le long de la façade. Il s'élança au travers une fenêtre éventrée.

Purge the soul

Il médita un long moment, toisant les étoiles, avant de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de la demeure. Descendre dans les bas fonds. S'enfouir dans les ténèbres éternelles et devenir, l'espace d'une nouvelle journée, un souvenir…

Make love your goal

Pour que demain, encore, il puisse le protéger. Par amour. Car s'était la seule chose qu'il désirait encore.

Sa seule raison d'exister. De survivre. Son seul but.

Make love your goal

Combien de fois, ces pairs l'avaient enjoint de laisser ce vivant à ses tourments et de devenir un être parfait. Un immortel aux pouvoirs décuplés. L'un d'eux avait même tenté de le détourner de son amour, de s'immiscer dans son lit, de lui offrir une nuit charnelle. Une éternité de luxure et de plaisir contre ces nuits de souffrance amoureuse.

Il déglutit.

Son corps lui manquait. Son odeur, sa peau douce sous ses doigts…

This time we go sublime

Et leurs ébats sensuels. Les caresses divines et tendres. Les baisers suaves. Il laissa un gémissement sortir de sa gorge sèche. Et des larmes coulèrent, rouge de sang, sur ses joues blanches.

Lovers entwine-divine divine

La nuit vint.

Et avec elle l'attente.

L'autre sortit. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le parc, enfonça ses poings dans le grandes poches de sa redingote et s'élança sur le pavé sonore de la rue sombre. Il sortait toujours à la même heure. Nuit après nuit. L'heure où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. L'heure où ils l'avaient consumé. L'heure où ils avaient franchi les portes du plaisir. Malgré les interdits. Malgré les barrières érigées entre eux…

Love is danger, love is pleasure

Il marcha. Longtemps. Dans les rues, les ruelles. Il déboucha sur une place et vint frôler de ses doigts fébriles l'eau glaciale d'une fontaine. Il se mira un instant dans le miroir fantasmagorique. Ses traits tirés, ses yeux vides, ses lèvres blanchies. Un fantôme aurait été plus coloré.

Il porta à ses lèvres entrouvertes une goutte de ce liquide de vie et ferma les yeux sous le contact divin. Il refoula une larme. Sa décision était prise. Sa main regagna l'antre chaud de la poche de sa redingote et en sortit avec une fine lame argentée.

Love is pure-the only treasure

Doucement, il la plongea dans le liquide brillant, comme pour couper son reflet honnit, puis, vint la poser délicatement sur son avant bras.

I'm so in love with you

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit en lui une secousse effroyable. Un sentiment confus de joie mêlé à la terreur. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un coup de lame. Mais sa mort serait si douloureuse. Il s'avança vers l'autre, tel une ombre et saisit son poignet avant le geste fatidique.

Purge the soul

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et sur les lèvres pales de son amant naquit un sourire divin.

- Prends mon sang et donne-moi à boire le tien.

Make love your goal

- Je m'y refuse. Tu dois vivre.

- Mais je meurs chaque jour un peu plus de ton absence.

- Je suis là. Toujours.

- Alors prends-moi. Emmène-moi dans tes bras. Aime-moi.

Make love your goal

L'autre se dégagea de l'emprise pourtant solide, et trancha vivement son bras. Le sang fusa. Long filet de vie qui s'écoule. Il tenta de résister. L'odeur chatouilla ses narines, provoquant une sensation de faim, de soif. Il sentit ses dents s'affiner et le trouble de son esprit grandir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister longuement à l'appel du sang… il succomberait.

The power of love

Alors il céda. Il prit cette offrande et puisa la force. Il prit le sang et retrouva dans cette effusion gargantuesque le gout de son amant. Sa saveur délicate. Et lorsqu'il fut rassasié, d'un petit coup de canine il entailla sa lèvre avant d'embrasser l'homme abandonné dans ses bras. Il déversa en lui le liquide sombre et maculé de sa nouvelle puissance. Il lui donna la mort. Il lui donna sa mort.

A force from above

Au petit matin, lorsque le soleil darda ses doux rayons, il emportait son amant dans les profondeurs de sa lugubre demeure. Il déposa le corps inerte sur le grand lit de sa chambre mortuaire et le déshabilla. Il le lava. Sensuellement. Puis, il déposa sur lui un drap de lin. Opaque. Avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de velours élimé.

Qu'avait-il fait !

Il enserra ses tempes de ses mains tachées. Souillées.

Qu'avait-il accepté !

Cleaning my soul

Des mois d'abstinences, anéanties en une nuit.

The power of love

Trois nuits durant, il abreuva le corps de son amant. Il partait dès la nuit tombée, en quête d'une victime. Souvent de pauvres erres décharnés, épuisés par une vie misérable, a qui il offrait un dernier repas chaud avant de les saigner, simplement. Il venait, ensuite, déverser par de longs baisers, le flux de vie. Le flux de mort, entre les lèvres froides de l'être qu'il adorait plus que sa propre âme…

A force from above

En quand, enfin, l'autre ouvrit ses yeux, dans la noirceur de la troisième nuit, il senti son cœur bondir. Ses grands yeux pleins de cet amour si longtemps espéré. Ces grands yeux silencieux et pétillants.

Ils laissèrent leurs corps assouvir ce rite amoureux trop longuement attendu. Les mains ne quittaient une parcelle de peau que pour en caresser une autre. Les lèvres donnaient tant de doux effleurements, tant de suaves cajoleries… tant d'amour.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le lit de leurs ébats, le ciel étoilé les accueilli. Calme. Déchiré du chant de quelques oiseaux aux meurs étrangement noctambules.

A sky-scraping dove

De troublantes colombes aux ailes trop blanches venues voir la mort renaitre…

Ils parcourent les rues sombres, mais leurs sourires effaçaient toutes les noirceurs. Ils riaient. Ils dansaient au gré des musiques emportées par le vent. Ils s'aimaient. Encore. Toujours. Et cette nuit, ils le montreraient au monde.

Flame on burn desire

Même si demain, les autres viendraient quémander leur du. Même si leur vie se résumerait, à présent, à des nuits de chasse et leurs jours à du repos dans une maison calfeutrée.

Ils arrivèrent dans sa rue. Il sortit, comme à son habitude, sa baguette du fond de la poche de sa grande redingote et actionna le sort. Les pans de murs laissèrent naitre la maison. Il monta les marches et au moment de pénétrer dans l'antre sacrée, se retourna.

- Entre, susurra-t-il.

Love with tongues of fire

Le jour, long et brulant, ils restèrent cloitrés dans les pièces fermées. Ici, le noir n'était pas une illusion, la lumière avait été bannie depuis si longtemps… les murs semblaient la haïr tout autant que les nouveaux habitants. Ils purent circuler dans les veines de la maison, sans risquer d'être désagrégé.

Ils purent partager, échanger, se remémorer les années passées ensemble, et celles qu'ils voulaient chasser de leur mémoire. Celles où ils avaient vécu côte à côte sans pouvoir se voir. Se toucher.

Purge the soul

- Tes amis vont te manquer.

- Mais je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

- Ils voudront te convier chez eux.

- Mon silence les poussera à m'oublier.

- Ils t'aiment.

Make love your goal

Il haussa les épaules. Ils l'aimaient, oui. Au point d'avoir refusé de le laisser partir. Au point d'avoir fait de sa vie une souffrance permanente, quand lui était mort. Au point d'avoir mit son cœur en berne et tenté de le faire sortir, rire, s'égayer...

Ils l'aimaient mais ne s'occupaient pas de ce que lui aimait.

Make love your goal

Il resta un long moment assis, pensant à sa vie. Pensant à toutes ces années où ses amis l'avaient protégé contre lui, contre son amant. Et les mots de Ron revinrent en sa mémoire :

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door_

_Mais peut-on se protéger contre l'amour ?_

_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.  
_


End file.
